Sweet Scents
by Cascading Rainbows
Summary: Sorry for the weird title. This is my 1st fanfic, please comment and rate... Freddie buys a new cologne that supposedly makes people fall in love with you, and it has some strange results. Sorry for the bad summary. CREDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Freddie's POV

I was flipping through a magazine, when I saw an ad that said, "Do you like a girl that doesn't like you back?" You're kidding me right? Ever since 6th grade Carly's has been rejecting me. "Well here's the product for you!" Great. Wonderful. "Sweet Scents cologne will make girls pine for you! They'll drop to their feet just for you to talk to them!" I was actually willing to buy this. Anything to make Carly love me.

As stupid as this product sounded, I grabbed the phone and dialed the number that was printed on the ad. It would be delivered on Monday, 2 days from now.

This thing better work.

Carly's POV

I was looking at some index cards, searching for a new iCarly bit Sam and I could use, when the doorbell rang.

"It's open," I called.

Freddie, with his laptop like always, opened the door. "Hey. Where's Sam, it's iCarly rehearsal time," Freddie said.

"She's in detention. She shoved mashed potatoes down Gibby's pants," I answered. I was kind of happy Freddie and I were alone. _No, scratch that! Freddie and I are friends only. YOU were the one who established that rule! _I told myself.

"What do we do then? We're missing one-half of iCarly, there's no point in rehearsing," Freddie said.

"Yeah, you're right… how about we look through the viewers' videos, pick our favorites, then show Sam, so she can make the final decision?" I suggested.

"Yeah, that's good," Freddie said, and opened his laptop.

Freddie's POV

As I set up the laptop, I burned with happiness. Carly and I were doing something together, alone. I got to the iCarly page, and found the viewers' videos. "Whoa, there's almost 200, and we have to watch them all tonight!" I said. I was secretly happy. More videos, more time with Carly.

"We'll have to stay up until about 11!" Carly agreed…

25 videos later…

I didn't know if Carly was aware that it was 9:30, and that our knees were touching, skirt-to-jeans. I focused on our knees, until…

"Freddie, are you watching?" Carly asked. She shook my shoulder.

"Oh, oh yeah…umm… I was…" I mumbled.

Carly laughed. I loved that laugh. "Come on, admit it, you weren't watching. I'm right, you're wrong!" She jabbed me with her fingers.

"AH, stop harassing me!" She stopped, even though I wanted her to keep going…

Carly's POV

At the 107th video…

It was 11:47, and I yawned.

"Do you want to stop? We can do the rest with Sam tomorrow, if you want," Freddie said, worriedly. I noticed that he had put his arm around me. I wondered how long I was there…

"No its okay… I'm fine," I scooted closer to him. Our waists were almost touching. I could feel my cheeks burn…

Freddie's POV

At the last video…

It was 12:37, and I knew my mom was having a panic attack. Carly was yawning every other minute, and my eyes were drooping. After the video was finished, Carly said, "I liked the one where the kid texted a 20 word message in 2 minutes with his elbows," she yawned again.

"Me too," I agreed.

"You'd better go, you're mom is probably freaking out," Carly said.

I knew it. "Yeah, probably. See you tomorrow…" I said, and shut down my laptop. I picked it up when Carly said, "Freddie, wait!" I put it down.

"Thanks for helping me with the videos, Freddie. Without you, I would've gone in a panic or something," she said.

"No problem," I said. Carly started to lean toward me. I automatically started to, too.

She gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and then kind of abruptly pushed me to my apartment.

"Good night!" she said, and closed the door. I knocked on my door, confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Freddie's POV

My mom opened the door.

"Fredward Benson! How could you stay up, at a _girl's _house, 4 hours after your curfew?" my mom shrieked.

"MOM! I was at Carly's house, just across from our apartment!" I was so embarrassed; I was probably the only person in my school whose curfew was 9.

"Go to your room, mister!" my mom shouted.

"All right, all right!" I shouted back. I went in my room, and slammed the door. I flopped onto my bed. I was mad at my mom, but I was too dazed about Carly to care.

Carly's POV

Why did I do that? I regretted that. Okay, maybe I was tired. Yeah, maybe I act crazy when I'm tired. Maybe it runs in the family. Spencer was proof. Except he was crazy all day.

It's not like I like Freddie. Yeah…I hope I don't like Freddie. I mean, I want us to be just friends. I mean, we are just friends, but I don't want us to be anything more. I mean, this is so complicated!

I went in my room. I DON'T LIKE FREDDIE! I repeated in my head.

Ugh! I hated this. I climbed on my bed, and went to sleep.

Freddie's POV

The next day…

The Sweet Scents cologne came at around 6 today. The instructions said, "One spray equals 10 hours, after 10 hours, spray again, or do multiple sprays at once. 200 sprays in container. " Great. I did 10 sprays for 100 hours.

At school…

I met up with Carly at school.

"Hey Carly!" I said in my coolest voice. Sam was with her, so I said, "Hey Sam."

"Hey Fredwardo," Sam said. I shot her a look.

"Hi, Fred-hey, what's that smell? It smells like candy or vanilla, whatever it is, it smells good!" Carly said.

I smiled. It was working.

Carly's POV

Freddie smelled great! I mean, you know what I mean! I leaned into his neck and inhaled. That smell was addictive!

I could tell Sam could smell him, too.

"You smell better than usual Fredward," Sam said.

That moment, Wendy and her group of friends strolled over to us. Wendy had developed a secret crush on Freddie, and that crush was about to get bigger.

"Hey Carly and Sam. Hey Freddie!" Wendy said brightly.

"Hey…what's that smell? It smells like peppermint or…it's just good!" Wendy exclaimed. Her "groupies" nodded in agreement.

"That's just me." Freddie flushed with pleasure.

"Well, YOU smell great," Wendy said coolly. Wendy grabbed Sam and me and signaled her friends not to follow. Her friends continued to compliment and smell Freddie while he tried to act cool.

"Wow, Freddie smells really great!" Wendy whispered to us dreamily.

"I know," I said.

"Yeah, he used to smell like dog dung, now he's, like, better than pork chops," Sam said. She clapped her hands over her mouth. "I said that?" she shrieked.

"Yeah, ya did," I was surprised. Freddie over pork chops could not be possible for Sam.

"I gotta go," Wendy said, and motioned her friends to follow.

Freddie's POV

It was working! It really was working! CARLY said I smelled good, SAM said I smelled good, WENDY said I smelled good, and Wendy's FRIENDS tried to flirt with me! Ahh… life was good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Freddie's POV

This was awesome. Everywhere I went, girls stopped to

Tell me how great I smelled

Ask me if I'm going out with someone (I said yes, even though I am currently single)

Or

Ask me out to the fall dance

This was beyond cool. I saw CARLY doing stuff to make me notice her (like at Computer Lab she showed this one girl how to fix the problem on her computer, then checked to see if I was looking at her), SAM wasn't spearing me with her usual insults AND she was calling me Freddie instead of a weird nickname she made up, and WENDY was, well, she was devoting every second of her spare time to me.

It was kind of creepy, if you know what I mean. She sent her FRIENDS to do stuff for me. One of Wendy's friends, Janelle, was ASSIGNED to do stuff for me concerning school, and Clarice was supposed to help me with my, um, social life. I overheard Wendy talking to them about it. She was like a drill sergeant.

I met up with Wendy at lunch. Rather, Wendy begged for me to sit at their table.

"So Freddie, are you going with anyone to the fall dance?" Wendy asked sweetly. She touched my arm.

"I AM going with someone to the fall dance!"I answered._ What was I saying?_

"Who are you going with, Freddie?" Wendy asked with a slight edge to her voice.

"I'm going with… Carly," I said. _No I'm not!_

"You're going with Carly Shay?" Wendy said, and took her hand off of my arm. She put her hands on her hips.

"None other," I answered. _Darn, one lie after another…_

"Who asked who?" Wendy asked. Her voice went up an octave.

"I asked her, because she was one of the only people not to clobber me with questions," I said.

"Oh," Wendy said. Wendy rushed off with her friends. Where were they going?

Wendy's POV

Carly was SO busted. She knew how much I liked Freddie. She knew that she didn't like Freddie. I knew she was going to get it.

Janelle, Clarice, Marilyn and I stormed over to Calry, who was with Sam Puckett.

"You KNOW I like Freddie," I said in a low voice.

"Yeah, I know." Carly said, confused. She was playing innocent so well…

"Then why are you going with Freddie to the fall dance?" I raised my voice.

"I'm not…" Carly said.

"Yeah, right. Then are you saying Freddie's lying?" I asked.

"Listen, you nub!" Sam shouted.

Oh, now they call me names?

"Listen. Just stay out of my way, and we'll BOTH be happy, okay?" I said. I was letting her off the hook.

I noticed Sam slipping out of view, but I didn't care.

Sam's POV

I ran over to Freddie, who had, let's see, 9 girls with him.

"Get lost!!" I yelled at them. They got lost.

"Freddie, you nub! Carly's getting her head yelled off by Wendy, since SHE IS GOING WITH YOU TO THE FALL DANCE, APPARENTLY!!!" I shouted at his face. While I was near his face, I smelled him. Ahh… better than pork chops any day… I mean… never mind.

"Oh…" Freddie said.

"Yeah, OH…!" I shouted. "Come on! We have to go!"

"To where?"

"To Carly, you idiot!"

We ran off to Carly's locker.

Freddie's POV

This was bad. I told Wendy that I was steady with Carly, when Carly would've rather dated a banana!

When we got to Carly, Carly was in a headlock by Clarice, and Wendy was saying, "Freddie is mine!"

"Ahem… Wendy?" I tapped on her shoulder.

"WHA-oh, Freddie! Hi! You see, Carly and I were practicing for the new wrestling unit in P.E.! Clarice is REALLY good at the headlock right now," Wendy said smoothly. If she wasn't shouting, I would've believed her. She was smooth.

Clarice let go of Carly.

"Wendy's a liar, and so are you, Freddie!" Carly shouted. _Why didn't an adult notice? Oh yeah, lunch break is over._

"No… the only liar is YOU!" Wendy hollered. _Lunch break was over. LUNCH BREAK WAS OVER!_

"You guys! Lunch break is over! We're supposed to be in CLASS!" I shouted.

"Freddie, you're always thinking about school," Wendy said dreamily.

"Leave Carly alone."

Wendy laughed. "That's easy. On one condition…"


	4. Chapter 4

Carly's POV

"What's Freddie got to do, nub head?" Sam said aggressively.

"Okay, then" Wendy said. "Freddie has to go with me to the fall dance."

"That's insane!" I shouted.

"You guys, we have to get to class," Freddie said.

Freddie was always thinking about class and school… He was focused, unlike some other boys. _What was I thinking? We're friends ONLY. Well, to Freddie, I'm girlfriend material, but he's not supposed to be boyfriend material to ME!_

"You guys!" Freddie persisted.

"We should wait until next period," Sam suggested.

Yes, only Sam would think that missing a period or two was better than being late.

Freddie and I rushed into English. Sam didn't go anywhere; she was skipping this period. Wendy and her friends went to the Computer Lab; they probably begged the school to let them have the exact same schedule.

Freddie and I sat next to each other. The teacher was Ms. Hathaway, the nicest teacher I've had, so when we came in nervously, she said, "All right, Carly and Freddie, since you two haven't been ever late, I'll let this one slip. But next time, come at the right time, okay?"

"Yes, Ms. Hathaway," we answered. I didn't think Freddie noticed, but we were almost holding hands.

"Like I was saying, you have an English assignment: make your own romance play." Ms. Hathaway continued. Romance? Really?

The class responded with "no way" and "gross". I didn't say anything.

"C'mon, it'll be a good experience! Make it "Romeo and Juliet". Make it, I don't know, original." Ms. Hathaway said.

"Okay, you'll be in partners: Wesley, Ryan. Rodney, Jane. Ben, Paris. Carly, Freddie. Katrina, Zach. All right, everyone, rehearse it so you know your play is good in action, you can add some EXTRA romance if you wish, and have fun! This is due a month later!" Ms. Hathaway exclaimed. Then, the bell rang. As everyone filed out, I couldn't help thinking how great it was that I was paired with Freddie.

Freddie's POV

When I came out of the classroom, Wendy was waiting for me.

"Hey, Freddie. How's it going? English class good?" she asked sweetly. She had pulled her hair in a high ponytail, and then I remembered: she was a cheerleader. I almost started drooling mentally, but I stopped myself. Man, I have a weakness for cheerleaders.

"Yeah, I'm paired with Carly for an assignment." I said.

"Really?" she asked in a high voice to match her ponytail.

"Yeah, and YOU'RE not going to yell her head off, because… I'm going with you to the dance," I sighed.

"Really! EEH! I promise, Freddie, I'll be the best date I can be." Wendy took my hand. "Thankyouthankyou, Freddie!" She ran off, probably to tell her friends that her malicious plan had worked.

I went to meet up with Carly and Sam for lunch. I needed to tell them what I just did.

Carly's POV

When Freddie sat next to me for lunch, I flushed with happiness. He looked so incredibly hot, and he smelled SO good…

Nevermind. I just said hi back to him and smiled. _Talk and smile, that's the key._ I told myself.

Sam's POV

I saw Carly feeling SO great when Freddie sat next to her. So what? He's a nub, and you don't feel happy when a nub says hi.

I have very sharp eyes. I saw their knees touching. I saw them laughing together. I saw Freddie silently touching her lap. Their ARMS were touching, for Pete's sake! It was OBVIOUS they liked each other. DUH!

"You guys, I agreed to go to the dance with Wendy," Freddie confessed.

"WHAT! You can't go to the dance with that skunkbag!" I yelled.

"Quiet down, Sam. Freddie, why did you do that?" Carly whispered fiercely.

"It was the only way to keep Wendy out of your way," Freddie smiled.

"Aww, thanks, Freddie!" Carly said.

Ugh. I HATED when people had romance in public when I was in their group. It makes me feel like a social outcast. So, I broke them apart. For now.

"You guys, Wendy alert," I said in a low voice. It WAS true. Wendy was bouncing along prettily with her friends, (supporters is more like it) to Freddie.

"I just told my friends the GREAT news! I see you're telling Sam and uh, Carly." Wendy said.

That's GOOD news? To us, that's worse than, umm, a day without ham.

"Wendy, I really don't want to go with you," Freddie said.

"But that's, like, the plan," Wendy said.

"What plan?" Freddie said cleverly. _Man, I need some ham._

"The plan to get you to hate Carly! DUH," Wendy said.

"Um, Wendy?" Clarice asked timidly.

"What do you want, Clarice," Wendy shot back.

"You just told Freddie our plan," Clarice said. Marilyn and Janelle nodded.

"And now since you blew it, I don't think you're the best leader I can have. I gonna go on Carly's side. Because… because you're just being plain MEAN!" Clarice said. _Hah! I knew that Wendy was some sort of leader._

"Fine! I can work with a crew of three, right?" Wendy asked Janelle and Marilyn.

"Right!" they said enthusiastically.

The three of them left. Clarice stayed back.

Clarice's POV

"I'm REALLY sorry. Super sorry." I said to them. _As if._

"It's okay, Clarice. Sit with us," Carly said, making room for me. _Wendy TOLD me Carly might be playing innocent._

"Yeah, Clarice!" Freddie said happily. _Wendy wanted Freddie. That was my mission: to get Freddie to want Wendy._

I just wanted to say I'm sorry," I said again. _Hah! WHY would I be sorry?_

"It's all right," Carly laughed. _You're trying to act nice? I'm not fallin' for it._

"Hey, how about this? I go over there, and pretend that I want to be a part of _THEM _again, but actually, just collect info?" I suggested.

"I'm all for it," Sam said.

"For real?" I said. _I was actually surprised. But, then again, Sam loved evil plans._

"Yeah, it's cool," Sam said.

"Um, I'm not so sure," Freddie said worriedly.

"Yeah," Carly agreed. _Carly was siding with Freddie. It was OBVIOUS she liked him._

"No it's fine," I said.

I started to walk toward Wendy. _I'm SUCH a good actress. Wendy would be proud._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Wendy's POV

I saw Clarice coming back to us, which meant my plan had worked. Carly, Freddie and Sam had complete trust in her.

"I did it!" Clarice exclaimed.

"Shut up!" I whispered fiercely. Clarice shut up. "We need this to look like the conversation you had with them, but with me. Let's go,"

"Hi, Wendy!" Clarice said brightly.

"What do you want," I said in the loudest voice I could make without making it look fake.

"I just wanted to say, I'm REALLY sorry," Clarice said in a clearly fake sad voice. I quickly looked over to Freddie's table. They were watching intently.

I turned back to Clarice. "Sure, you are," I said in a dead voice.

"Yeah, SURE!" Marilyn piped up.

"Shut up," I told her. She shut up.

"I am, really! Why don't you tell me ALL about your plan to destroy Carly?" Clarice asked.

"SURE!" I said in a medium-loud voice.

"Okay, so tell them that I, umm, am going to ruin Carly's dance dress or something like that," I whispered into her ear.

Clarice flounced off toward their table. I saw Carly nodding, Freddie grinning, and Sam eating a Non-fat Fat Cake. I saw Clarice getting information. Good girl.

She came back and told me that

Sam likes Fat Cakes

Carly likes liking a guy

Freddie likes Carly.

"You doof!" I whispered into her ear. "I already know that stuff about them!"

"Sorry!" Clarice said sheepishly.

"You've let me down about, like, 20 times already. Who told you that you could put Carly in a headlock? If it wasn't for you, Freddie would've believed me!" I whispered fiercely.

"Sorry!" she said again.

"Saying sorry can't make up for it. Go away," I said, pushing her.

"But I'm your friend!" Clarice persisted.

"You WERE my friend. You can hang out with those iCarly idiots, Carly and Sam."

Clarice stared at me, and then said, "You rat! You're just doing this because I put Carly in a headlock? YOU told me to do that! YOU told me to find out things about iCarly! You didn't say anything specific, or else I would've done it exactly like you told me! You don't even care about me, or Janelle and Marilyn. You're just using us to get to Freddie! Has it even occurred to you that maybe WE kind of like Freddie, too? It's not all about you, you know!" Clarice said angrily.

I looked at her with a bored expression, then asked, "Are you done?"

Clarice huffed, then stormed away to the iCarly trio.

I looked over at Janelle and Marilyn, who were staring at me, waiting for some sort of direction. They were my TRUE friends.

"Okay, you guys. Remember I told Clarice to get info on them?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Then do the same thing. Don't ASK them, but spy on them or something,"

Janelle twirled a strand of her black hair, and said, "Do we start now?"

"Yeah, I think so," Marilyn whispered.

I gave them a look, and they rushed off to another table closer to Carly, Sam, Freddie and Clarice. Wait, hold up. _Clarice?_ No, no, no. I guess Clarice thought go away, meant go to another side. Was she plotting against me?

Clarice's POV

Finally, the truth. Wendy was using me. That Wendy. And I thought that she was my friend… I hated her. How come Janelle and Marilyn can't see that Wendy is an evil person?

I sat down at the iCarly table. Carly looked at me skeptically.

"You guys, Wendy tried to get me to turn me against you. Again," I told them truthfully. Now I was talking to the iCarly team, without Wendy. I was on their side.

"She WHAT!" Carly shrieked.

"Yeah, she tried to get me to spy on you guys, and find out things about Freddie and other stuff like that," I said.

"That is just messed up. Wendy has a messed mind," Sam said slowly.

"You're messed up!" Freddie told Sam.

The next five minutes consisted of Sam hitting Freddie, and Carly and me pulling Sam off of him.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Me and Carly, working together.

Wendy would've been furious.

"We need to get her back,' Carly said.

"How? She has ways," I contributed.

"Well, I have an iron first, and a butter sock," Sam countered.

"Yeah! Freddie has technology, Carly can act well, Sam can hit well, and I have known Wendy since the 3rd grade! I bet all of that beats Wendy's "ways"." I said.

Okay, now I was surprised. I was leading in the downfall of Wendy? No way.

"Well, the only reason she likes Freddie is that he smells good, right?" Sam asked.

"She kinda liked Freddie before that, though. But, yeah, it's partly of his smell," I said.

"So, Freddie has to stop wearing the… umm," Carly hesitated.

"Cologne," Freddie answered.

"Yeah… that," Carly said.

"So, try not wearing it for a while," Sam said.

"Wendy liked Freddie before, and she's mad that he refused to take her to the dance, and picked Carly,"

Carly gave Freddie a look. I guess Freddie hadn't told Carly that he was going out with her. But they DID look good together. Carly and Freddie, Freddie and Carly. That's much better than Wendy and Freddie.

Sam leaned in toward me. "They like each other, my best friend and nubhead over there," she whispered. I looked over toward them. They were laughing, and Carly was slightly sitting on his lap. Freddie had casually wrapped his arms around her, and Carly didn't seem to notice. They were already together and they didn't even know it.

"Do you want them to be together?" I asked quietly.

"As long as it stops Freddie whining, 'Carly, Sam punched me' and 'I'm desperate and lonely'" Sam anwered.

"I can help you get them together, you know," I answered.

"Great! And weird coincidence, they are together on a project for English," Sam answered.

"The romance play one?" I asked. "From Ms. Hathaway?" I had her, too, but in a different period.

"That's the one," Sam said.

"That's perfect!" I exclaimed. I looked over to Carly and Freddie, who were unofficially a couple. They were smiling a lot, and if I didn't know them, I would've guessed they were already a 2-year couple.

"I dub them… Creddie." I said. **(I thought it would be funny if Clarice made the word "Creddie" in this fanfic. Yeah… ********)**

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"They are a couple. And in tabloids, they put the two people's names together, for a couple name!" **(I also thought Clarice should read things like Tiger Beat and Popstar magazine, ya know?) **

"Okaaay… but we how do we get them together?"

"Don't worry," I said. "I have a plan."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sam's POV

So what's your plan?' I asked Clarice.

"Well, I'm in the Girls AV Club, and I know a lot about c\ameras and all that. So we set up a few cameras where they will be doing their play, and film them. You can come in the room a few times, and do some stuff to Freddie that'll get Carly all worried. Then they'll start to get all mushy and stuff. I'll edit the clip when they're done, and make it so there are only the romantic parts. You put it in the DVR, and when they turn it on, they'll see it, and FINALLY freakin' realize they are together already," She said in one long explanation.

"Actually, that's a pretty good idea. But, you're an AV dork, and I hate AV dorks," I answered.

She grabbed a 20 dollar bill from her purse. "I'll pay you," she said, waving the 20.

"Hello, friend!" I said, snatching the bill, and slung my arm around her.

Freddie's POV

At Carly's house…

I knocked on Carly's door.

"It's open," she called back.

I opened the door.

"Hi Freddie. Whoa, what is all this!" she exclaimed, looking at the suitcase I was rolling.

"Oh, it's just some book references, and other stuff we could use for the assignment," I said.

"All right, then. Thanks for the books, and other stuff. We should get upstairs," she said, and grabbed my hand, pulling me up the stairs and my suitcase.

Upstairs, we grabbed some bean bags and sat down.

"Okay, I already have an idea about the play," Carly said, taking charge. She drew back instantly.

"No, I want to hear it," I said.

"Okay, well a girl likes a guy, who likes her back, but her friend and brother hate him. So they have to find a way to show her friend and brother that he is a good guy. And… that's all I got," she said, blushing.

"No that's good. But it sounds like your life," I said. _Except you don't like me, and Spencer doesn't hate me. _

"Yeah, you're right," Carly said. _Yeah, you're the girl, I'm the guy, Sam is your friend, and Spence is your bro._

"Yeah! It's like I am the girl, Sam is my friend, Spencer is my brother and Griffin is the boy!" Carly exclaimed.

"Right! Wait, Griffin?" I was confused.

"Yeah, except Sam also liked Griffin," Carly said.

"Yeah… I guess," I said, disappointed.

1 hour later…

We had almost everything planned out, when Sam burst in the room.

"How did you get _in _here? Carly shouted.

"Ehh… window was open?" Sam said.

She put something down on the counter that was really small, and then pressed a button on it. She walked over and punched me.

"Oww!!" I exclaimed.

Carly leaned over to my face. I closed my eyes.

Instead, she put her hand on my back, and rubbed it.

"Why do you constantly hurt him?" Carly shouted at Sam.

Sam just smiled mysteriously. What was that all about?

Sam ran out.

"Okay, THAT was weird," Carly said, dropping her hand and letting it dangle.

We just sat there awkwardly.

Then Carly broke the silence by saying, "Umm, can we use your equipment to film the play?"

"Sure," I muttered.

There was another minute of awkwardness.

"We need to cast all the people, though," I said.

"That'll be easy. I'll be Rosalinda (that was the girl's name), Sam will be Caitlyn (that was the friend's name, Spencer will be Nicholas (that was the brother), and… I'll ask Gary Wolff if he'll be Edward (that was the boy).

"But what about, you know, ME?" I asked. I was kind of hoping to be Edward, because he kisses Rosalinda at the end.

"Remember? You're doing the camera," Carly explained.

"Oh yeah," I said. I couldn't help felling disappointed.

Carly's POV

I didn't want Freddie to be Edward for specific reasons that were the reason I didn't want to date him. Gary was a senior, and hot. Freddie was not. Gary was obviously better.

I couldn't help but feel sad when Freddie's face fell.

We had worked out the script when Sam raced in, grabbed something off the counter, and rushed out.

"Humph," Freddie muttered.

Sam's POV

I went out to the front of Bushwell Plaza, where Clarice was waiting with her equipment.

She did some techy stuff, but basically she stuck a wire in her computer and a wire in the tiny camcorder, and pushed buttons.

She and I watched it on the computer screen, and there wasn't any good stuff except when I kicked Freddie.

"Dang it," she muttered.

"Sorry," I said sarcastically.

"Could you be quiet for a sec? I need to think of a new plan," Clarice said.

"Why don't you steal that perfume-y thing Fred-dork has, and at lunchtime, spray it on them both, so they like each other? It's kind of easy," I said.

"Yeah…" Clarice answered, thinking it over.

"You know how to pick a lock. You do it," Clarice said.

"Fine, I'll do it."

**Okay, That was kind of short. But did you know in the first season theme song thing, it says, "Some things are meant to be"? And at that part, it shows Carly and Freddie! Hmmm… ******


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**SORRY for not updating! I've been working on my Sonny with a Chance story! :(**

**This is the last chapter!**

*SAM'S POV*

It was late at night, and I was in the Bushwell Plaza. I was it the hallway where Carly and Freddie's apartments were.

I fished a nail out of my pocket. I picked Freddie's apartment's lock. It opened easily. I put the nail back.

I quietly walked into the apartment. It was clean and tidy, words that I don't like.

"This disgusts me," I said under my breath.

I quietly went into Freddie's room, which had a pink plague on the door that said 'FREDDIE'S ROOM'. I stifled a laugh.

I quietly went in.

Freddie was a snorer. His snores made my ears get annoyed.

"Shut up!" I whisper-yelled.

I looked around in his room, until I found the cologne, _Sweet Scents_. Because I had it, I took a quick sniff. Awesome.

I shook the bottle, and just sprayed like mad on him. Then I went to the sink and filled it with tap water, so Freddifer wouldn't notice that his man-perfume was almost empty.

I set the cologne back where I found it, and sneaked out of the room. Mission accomplished.

****

The next day, Freddie came into school smelling nicer than nice.

Carly walked up to him and said, "Wow, when I thought you couldn't get any better, you did!" She hesitated, and hugged him.

Freddie, trying to be all cool, said, "Well thanks," in a cool tone.

I snorted.

Carly gave me a look that said, _I kina want to be alone here_.

I rolled my eyes, and then left.

*CARLY'S POV*

I focused on Freddie.

"Well, you see Freddie, umm… I kinda like you," I confessed.

"No worries," he whispered in my ear.

"Do you like me back?" I asked, fearful of his reaction.

"Carly, who saved Jake Crandle from being humiliated? Who had a crush on you since 6th grade? Me, Carly, I love you! I've always have! I've always tried to hit on you! I bought this cologne because I thought it would" I started.

But before I could finish, Carly crushed her lips onto mine. She put her arms around me. I did the same.

I knew that kids were watching, but I didn't really care.

We pulled away.

"So, umm… want to grab a smoothie sometime?" I asked her.

"Sure! I'll ask Sam if she's free!" Carly exclaimed.

I gave her a look.

She laughed.

"I'm kidding!" she said.

"I know," I said, and hugged her.

"Want to um, go steady?" I asked cautiously.

Carly giggled.

"Of course I would!" she said.

I grinned.

"Freddie Benson! Carly Shay! Detention tonight!" Mr. Howard boomed, scaring us.

Apparently he saw us kissing.

"There is no kissing in high school on school grounds!" he shouted.

"Like you don't kiss Ms. Briggs in the teacher's lounge," Carly muttered under her breath.

We fist-bumped each other.

We walked away from him.

Sam came running toward us.

"Guess what! I had my first kiss with Pete!" Sam exclaimed.

"How do you get away with kissing?" Carly asked.

"I have ways, Carly Shay," Sam said mysteriously.

We laughed, and walked to class as a threesome. Or rather, a boyfriend, a girlfriend, and Sam.


End file.
